


Ending the day on a high note

by Ctrvpani



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Oneshot, Original Character - Freeform, but no smut, indication of smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ctrvpani/pseuds/Ctrvpani
Summary: Ralphie has had a shitty day thanks to Paulie losing another car but one person to make it all better is restaurant and bar owner Jimena RosarioNote - This is a fic request, Jimena is not my Oc she belongs to Artghouul
Relationships: Ralphie (Mafia)/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ending the day on a high note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artghouul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Artghouul).



> This is a fic request - both plot, OC and OC information were provided to me and I just tried to work my magic to try and bring it all together 😂 hope this is okay!

It was a busy evening at ‘La Pequeña Estrella’ the place thriving with people, music and good company. The place is decorated with gorgeous lights and the sound of swing music softly playing in the background can be heard, it’s a beautiful place. It’s a place Ralphie often goes when he’s not busy working at the garage and has some free time on his hands, good food, great drinks and most of all good company. By company he means one person in particular Jimena Rosario, just hearing and saying her name was enough to make him swoon.

The bartender/restaurant owner full of confidence and kind smiles, christ that gorgeous smile it’s a smile Ralphie often thinks about most days well that’s until Paulie decides to be an ass and ruin his train of thoughts. Speaking of being an ass Ralphie has had an incredibly shitty day. Here he is spending days, upon days, upon days fixing up a car that had been brought in only for Paulie to lose it in the middle of nowhere and return with a completely different car to fix up. It’s not the first time Paulie has done this and it angers him more when the asshole doesn’t take into consideration how much time and effort it takes for him to fix up a new car! 

He didn’t want to think about cars and he didn’t want to think of Paulie Lombardo, he just wanted a drink and admire Jimena Rosario make her way from table to table so confidently and almost incredibly graceful, like a ray of sunshine. There’s a lot of pretty women in Lost Heaven but Jimena? Wow she’s something else. Her dark flawless skin, the unique way each eye is a different colour and how they sparkle brighter than anything Ralphie has ever seen, always filled with glee whenever he talks about his work about the garage. See that’s another thing he loves about Jimena, she takes an genuine interest in what he talks about, he can’t say many people do due to his stutter. It’s frustrating because he’d love to have a conversation with people but many seem to be inpatient with him apart from a few people like Jimena and Tommy. Jimena is very patient with him, filled with genuine smiles as she waits patiently for him to finish what he wants to say, it’s nice.

He can’t really say many women have taken an interest in him but Jimena? She seems to find a way of getting under his skin in a good way. He had first met her when the boss started doing business with her through selling Tequila which meant that Salieri’s men started to visit her restaurant often, he tagged along with Vinnie one day and the moment he saw her behind the bar he couldn’t take his eyes off her. He seemed to attract her attention too, the looks she gave him from across the bar and they eventually started talking, she seems to have a way of making him all flustered and stumble and stutter even more over his words but for her he didn’t mind, she seemed to like it. Her flirtatious smirk and the way her eyes would slowly look up at him always clouds his mind. Yeah...Jimena Rosario has a hold on him.

“Need a refill doe eyes?” Said a voice he could never mistake for anyone else but Ralphie still seemed to be a little lost in his own thoughts about her pretty eyes.  
“Pretty eyes” he muttered causing her to hum in question at what he said. She knew what he said, she could feel her own cheeks going a little warm but she’d happily take any opportunity to get Ralphie a little flustered. Realising he was a little lost in his own thoughts he jumped a little with surprise once his eyes locked with the pretty eyes he just muttered about. She raised one eyebrow up in question for a second before looking down at his empty glass.  
“Refill?” She asked   
“Oh um- yeah...sorry” he muttered as she softly smiled and took his glass, refilling it with the drink that he originally ordered. She leaned forward as she slowly poured his drink, the low neckline of her dress allowing him a view of her breasts causing his cheeks to feel awfully hot. Her eyes slowly looked up at him before sliding the drink back to him.  
“Th-thanks” He said with a nervous smile causing her to smile back  
“Anytime” She responded before moving away from behind the bar. Her hand gently brushed across his shoulders as she walked away, as Ralphie turned to look she looked back at him before making her way around to customers. Her hips seductively swaying as she walked, she knew what she was doing and it was working.

Ralphie couldn’t help but nervously swallow and his cheeks to feel warm as he looked at her in that dress with the low cut. Now that she was getting him all hot and bothered he couldn’t help but think about her, the citrus smell of her fruity perfume, the feel of her soft skin and how he just wants to touch her, feel her skin against his, the taste of her lips, the feel of her lipgloss lingering on his own lips. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts here, he often feels like she knows what he’s thinking especially given the way she keeps looking back at him with a smirk as she makes her way from table to table. Ralphie should be used to this by now, he often comes to ‘La Pequeña Estrella’ to see her but every single time she gets him all hot and bothered and an even worse stuttering mess. In any other case he’d feel frustration and annoyance in his stutter especially talking to a beautiful woman like Jimena but in a way he feels like she encourages him to embrace it if that makes sense, he can’t explain it she just makes him feel less insecure about it, she’s patient and in all honesty? seems to drink in him stuttering more when he grows incredibly flustered...he can tell by her smirk.

It wasn’t long before she was making her way back to the bar to stand right in front of Ralphie.  
“So what brings you here mi conejito?” She started with a soft smile  
“J-j-Just finished w-w-work” he explained causing her to nod in response.  
“And you decided to come and see me?” She chirped, her fingers gently trailing across the table causing Ralphie to nod.  
“Y-Yeah” He responded, his cheeks growing a little warm causing her to smirk.  
“So” she continued, her fingers gently brushing along the bar table, time to time moving closer to his hand before teasingly moving them away.  
“Tell me about your day” Jimena noticed a change on his face, like this sudden sadness as he softly exhaled through his nose causing her smile to drop.  
“What happened?” She asked, tilting her head a little, trying to look into Ralphie’s eyes but he seemed to be avoiding hers.  
“Ralph?”  
“It-it’s nothing”  
“Doesn’t sound like nothing” she said before she was placing her soft hand on top of his  
“Tell me” her thumb gently brushed against his hand while she looked at him.

Ralphie sighed, looking at Jimena’s hand on his for a moment before looking up at her.  
“P-Paulie lost the c-c-car I w-worked so hard on...came b-b-back with a new o-one” he explained causing Jimena to sigh and lean back a little, both hands on the bar table.  
“Did you tell him that you won’t tolerate that shit?” she asked causing Ralphie to go a little quiet  
“Oh Ralph” she sighed   
“You need to stand up to him”   
Ralphie shrugged, a look of defeat on his face like he’s just given up.  
“H-he’s c-c-close with the b-boss...b-boss won’t listen to m-me” he explained causing Jimena to sigh.   
“You know” she started as she rose her eyebrows up  
“If Paulie was here I’d be telling him what’s what! hijo de puta” she said, muttering the last part, now Ralphie doesn’t really know Spanish but he had a bit of an idea of what she said causing him to smirk a little. 

“But Paulie is not here right now so maybe I could help end this day on a high note?” Suggested Jimena, voice lowering a little and going a little slower, seductive before her fingers began trailing across the table again, gently brushing across his hand. It made Ralphie nervously swallow, he knew where this was going.  
“I’ve just finished my shift” she started, looking at the clock on the wall and her finger now gently tracing the rim of his drink glass.  
“What do ya say we get outta here?” She continued, turning back to him before casually shrugging  
“Maybe go back to that garage of yours?” She suggested before raising her eyebrows up for a second causing Ralphie to nervously swallow before nodding his head.  
“O-o-Okay” He said causing her to grin and her eyes to sparkle with mischief.  
“Let me get my coat” she chirped before moving away from the bar again, hand gently brushing across his shoulders and back before heading to the back to grab her coat. Ralphie quickly finished the rest of his drink before joining Jimena who now had her coat on so that they could leave the bar together. 

They headed out the back way because it was quicker to get to Salieri’s. The moment they were out the door Jimena turned to look at Ralphie, a smirk on her face and curling her finger as an indication to come closer causing Ralphie to nervously swallow before stepping closer. The moment he did Jimena’s lips were on his.

Yeah...today may have been shitty but it was definitely about to end on an incredibly high note.


End file.
